


More Than A Memory

by demonofabove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Feels, Friends to Lovers, KakaIru Valentines Week 2021, M/M, Sweet, Valentine's Day, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove
Summary: Iruka visits the memorial stone on Valentine's Day, and finds an unexpected friend there.By the time they leave together, their relationship has changed.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49
Collections: KakaIru Valentine's Week 2021





	More Than A Memory

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly late entry for Valentine's Week! Written for the final prompt, Valentine's Day!

Iruka trudged along the village, his mind heavy, and his heart numb. It was Valentine's Day, and despite receiving several cards, and having a couple of women ask him out, whom he had politely turned down, he wasn't really feeling the love. It was one of those days where his depression had kicked in, and all he could think about was his parents and how much he missed them; and on those days, nothing could make him happy - sometimes, even putting on a fake smile was too much. So with an empty heart aching to be filled, there was only one thing he could do. And that was buy some flowers, and take a trip to the memorial stone.

He wandered along, not paying attention to much, just letting the browns and greens of the terrain blend into one when he entered the forest; and before he knew it, he had reached the clearing to the memorial stone. His feet automatically took him to the monument; but as he got closer, he suddenly felt another presence, like he was being watched; and when he looked up, he saw Kakashi standing by the stone, watching him from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, sorry. I uh, didn't realise anyone was here." Iruka said. "I'll give you some privacy."

"No, it's fine." Kakashi replied kindly. "You can join me."

"Thank you."

Iruka tentatively made his way over to the stone, and placed his flowers at the base, amongst the shrine of Valentine's cards and gifts, where separated lovers had come to see their partners; and his heart sunk as he took in just how many people were missing someone, and still hurting after the Kyuubi attack. How many of them would be grieving alone that evening? How many _have_ been already, since Valentine's Day sales started?

Iruka picked up all the bears that had fallen over during the day, and sat them up again; and then he stood up and stepped back until he was by Kakashi's side. 

"It doesn't get any easier, does it…?" He commented sadly.

"No." Kakashi swallowed. "It doesn't…"

Kakashi and Iruka fell silent as the atmosphere reflected the setting sky, growing darker with each moment that passed; and although neither of them continued the conversation, they still knew what the other was thinking; that they were reminiscing the kyuubi attack and the people they'd lost, and how distraught they had been when they'd found out they would no longer be around.

Kakashi hated the constant reminder of everything that was missing, especially seeing everything that had been left by the memorial stone; but he was also moved by how many people had gotten gifts and had written messages for their loved ones who had been taken away over a decade ago, and how many of them still _remembered_. It was a reminder that people still cared, that none of these fallen heroes had been, or ever would be abandoned; and it pleased Kakashi to know the dead was still getting the love and respect they deserved.

But as touched as he was, there was only so much time he could spend at the stone before it became too much and the past would begin to haunt him again; so he straightened up, and turned to Iruka to say goodbye. But when he looked at him, he saw that he seemed to be deep in thought with a troubled expression on his face, clearly still thinking about the tragedy and what _he_ had lost. His eyes were glassy, and dull, like the happiness had been sucked right out of them; and Kakashi's heart sunk. He knew that was an expression that no one was supposed to see; and he hated knowing that when Iruka was alone, when he could free himself from all his masks, that he, too, could be this upset and depressed.

Kakashi didn't want to interfere, since some people preferred to grieve on their own, in silence; but he couldn't just walk away and leave him like that, so he approached him hesitantly, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Iruka looked up at him curiously, and wiped at his eyes.

"You looked like you could use a friend." Kakashi smiled kindly.

"Thank you." Iruka sniffed. "But I'm okay. Really."

Kakashi studied him carefully, seeing more clearly that he wasn't, and it made his heart ache even more; but he wouldn't press the issue - if Iruka had wanted to share what was on his mind, he would have done.

"Well you know where to find me if that changes." He said.

He took his hand off Iruka's shoulder to brush a stray lock of hair away from his face, noticing instantly how some of the light was returning to his eyes; and his chest grew warm, knowing that his touch had helped him somewhat.

When Kakashi realised he still hadn't let go of him, he jerked his hand back and stammered an apology, his face growing more heated with every second that he fumbled about.

"I ah, guess I'll leave you to it." He chuckled awkwardly. "See ya."

Kakashi quickly turned to hide his embarrassment, and he started to walk off, heading back to the village, his heart pounding wildly, and adrenaline running through his veins. After several strides, he took a deep breath and sighed. _Why_ did he have to do that?

"Kakashi, wait." Iruka called out hesitantly, a hint of urgency in his tone.

Kakashi stopped and turned back, looking to see that Iruka was facing him now, much of the darkness in his expression now gone.

"What's up?" Kakashi hummed curiously, stepping closer to him again.

"Do you um, have any plans tonight?"

"No, I was just going to head home and settle in for the evening." He replied. "Why?"

"I was just thinking… Would you like to get dinner with me?" Iruka asked, glancing away shyly. "I thought it might be nice to have some company after… being here."

Iruka had planned to spend his night alone, since he didn't have the energy to be around anyone; but the longer he'd spent with Kakashi out here, the better he was beginning to feel - his presence was comforting, and his warm touch had burnt some of the darkness away. He was sure that if they spent even more time together, his dark mood was disappear completely, and they would both be in for an enjoyable evening - maybe they'd even do something after they ate. And the more he thought about it, the more he really liked the sound of that.

"Maa, you do know that it's Valentine's Day, and that if we go out together, everyone is going to think we're on a date, right?"

"That doesn't matter to me." Iruka replied warmly.

"R-Really? You wouldn't mind if someone thought we were partners?" Kakashi asked curiously, a hint of blush creeping on his face.

"Not at all. I uh, think you've got a lot of great qualities about you, and anyone would be lucky to have you as their partner; so I'd be honoured if people assumed you were my valentine." Iruka replied, his face growing hot. "It's a wonder you're still single, actually, especially tonight."

"I-Iruka, if you keep up with all this flattery, I'm going to start thinking you actually want to date me." Kakashi blurted in a higher pitch than normal as he grew flustered.

"W-Would it bother you if I did?" Iruka asked nervously, his heart pounding fast.

Suddenly Kakashi couldn't speak. He wanted to tell him no, it wouldn't bother him, and that he would actually like it if they could change their relationship to something more intimate; but when he opened his mouth to tell him how he felt, the only noise that came out was a small choked out squeak, like his voice was buffering, as he tried to process what he was going to say.

With every second that passed, Kakashi's face grew even hotter - his ears, especially; and beads of sweat began to form as he tried to force himself to speak. He subconsciously bundled his hands together, his fingers panickedly fiddling with one another; and nausea swirled in his gut, churning anxiety all through his system the longer he delayed his answer. He had to say something - _fast_ ; but nothing was coming out. Why couldn't he ever do things when they mattered the most?

"Kakashi?"

Iruka looked up at him, and saw the fear in his eyes, and the bright blush painting his skin. It was the face of someone who had been put on the spot, who had been asked something they weren't prepared to answer; and he could see how badly Kakashi wanted the moment to pass. But behind all that panic, Iruka could see all his other raw emotions flowing through, how he was trying his hardest to speak up, and was frustrated that he couldn't; how the reason he had frozen up was because the words he wanted to say were important to him and emotion-filled, and were being blocked by the wall he'd kept up for so long; and beyond that, Iruka saw another emotion that made his heart flutter wildly. He saw _love_. For him. Kakashi loved him in ways that he couldn't express, that he wasn't prepared to share yet; and he was scared that his silence would be taken as rejection, and he'd never get a chance to open up at all.

"Hey, it's okay." Iruka said softly, reaching for his cheek, resting his palm against it. "You don't have to say anything you're not ready to say. I'm patient."

Iruka's tender touch sent sparks through Kakashi's body, restarting his system and melting away the ice that had kept him from moving; and suddenly, he could think more clearly, like he had been dragged out of his head and brought back to the world in front of him. Their connection grounded him and brought clarity, confirming just how much he needed Iruka; and finally, he was able to speak again.

"I… I want to." He managed to choke out. "I want…"

Kakashi gently took Iruka's hand from his cheek, his own trembling; and brought it to his mouth, pressing his masked lips against it. After a few seconds he pulled Iruka's hand away.

" _This_." He whispered nervously.

Iruka's face grew beet red as a fond smile crept on his face; and his heart fluttered wildly. Kakashi's confession and the way he touched him made him feel special; and he was over the moon that he had returned his feelings and wanted to be with him.

"Well, let's make it a date, then." He murmured. "Kakashi, will you be my valentine?"

"I'd love to."

"I'm glad." Iruka murmured, taking Kakashi's hand as they began to head back to the village. "Everywhere would be booked out by now, but I do know of one place we could probably go, that we both like…"

"Ichiraku?"

"You know me so well."

"That's because you're important to me." Kakashi said, resting his arm around Iruka's waist from behind. "And I pay attention to what you like."

"I hope that's true in the bedroom, too." Iruka teased.

"I-Iruka!" Kakashi squawked, his face growing red hot.

Iruka cackled, and leaned against him as they walked.

"I'm sorry. You're just so cute when you're caught off-guard."

"I'm not cute." Kakashi huffed. "I'm an intimidating jounin."

"You're as intimidating as a kitten." Iruka grinned. "But that's okay - I still love you, regardless."

"You… love me?"

"Are you really that surprised? We've been close for so many years now."

"Yeah, I guess that's true…" Kakashi replied thoughtfully. Suddenly, he took a deep breath, blowing his fear away. It was now, or never.

"In that case…" He said.

"Iruka, I think I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I am a mod of the Kakairu Rocks forum. It's a community for all kakairu lovers aged 13+, and there is all sorts of things to see & do, from perusing member fanworks and other recs, joining in with our weekly headcanon discussions, and participating in fun, exciting events! Please [come and check us out](https://kakairu.rocks/)! We'd love to see you around!


End file.
